videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Darkland Dark Destiny
Darkland: Dark Destiny is a planned 3rd person shooter game that takes place in the 19th century the main character is Lois Kain an assassin and bounty hunter and guard who is hunting her own wicked and evil brother Hugo Kain a Dark Lord and dictator of a now corrupted organization called Imperial Knights who murdered their own mother and father the King & Queen of a Kingdom of a land named Kainland. Plot The game sets on a King and a Queen who had three children, The older one was Hugo the two younger ones where Adam Kain and Lois Cassandra Olivia Kain, as the years have passed the King has chosen the younger brother Adam to be the next King and as for Hugo he will be as the Prime Minister of Kainland but in jealousy he tried to kill Adam but the assassination was foiled by Lois by telling her father the King and in time before Hugo killed Adam the King caught him and banned him from the castle then the game sets to a 15 year old Lois as a guard of the King and Queen her father wanted her to become a guard and officer of the army but when she was 17 her brother Hugo now a cyborg Dark Lord and dictator invaded the castle with a huge army of soldiers in Power Armor killed the King and Queen and also killed her brother Adam then she fought her evil brother but fled with a group of men and have been exiled and found a small hidden village as their hideout and camp with Lois as their leader called Eastville a village that is hidden in a mountain, now 25 Lois is now a grown partly muscular well built adult and a well skilled in fighting arts assassin bounty hunter, Lois was plotting her revenge for years and Kain Castle now a huge built Grey tower with 40 foot walls and defenses that is impossible to enter she has to come up with a plan to end the Imperial Knights and restore the Castle once and for all! Levels Chapter I *Beginning You play as a 15 year old Lois *the Hunt Lois must search for a thief Chapter II You Play as a 17 year old Lois *Find items in the Castle for clues to the safe the King lost *Crime to pay Lois must find a criminal and bring him to justice *Return of Hugo Lois's mother and father and brother have been killed by Hugo she must try to fight him but fled with a group of soldiers and are now exiled and spend the rest of their lives in a hidden village. Chapter III Lois is now 25 and a bounty hunter and skilled assassin who protects the village but her quest begins by discovering secrets to Hugo's Empire and must detroy it. West Wing West Wing is a western themed Vally and 5 villages but the Vally is haunted by a monster this is Lois's first quest. Tornado Vally A cold and windy desert that is linked to West Wing Vally watch out for a creature that is lurking. Volcano Base A base is hidden in a volcano and the Imperial Knights is constructing a Bio weapon she must destroy it. Death Vally A dessert land that is lurking with enemy's in a village she must kill all enemy's. Deaf Woods Deaf Woods is a forest that has an enemy base that is selling slaves but Lois gets caught by enemy forces and confronts Col Smith Williams who forces her to give up the information of where the rebel camp is she refuses and is forces her to be his slave and ordered his men to strip her down and into a white slave outfit and gets tortured by Smith but she refuses to tell him so he sells her and is sold to a man who is her lover Jasen Gev who rescues her from death then she recovers in Eastville but needs to go back and destroy the base in the forest. Lava Land A Volcano with a Mining facility that is supplying the Imperial Knight Army, Lois has to destroy the mine and destroy a prototype Power Armor before it is deployed. Grace Harbor A harbor with a small city and a harbor with a ship and a Imperial Knight base she must destroy the base. Aqua Assault Lois needs to find a convoy and destroy it before they get to the surface on Grace Harbor. Return to Tornado Vally Lois must return to Tornado Vally before a group of Imperial Knights destroy the villages. Kain Forest A forest with giant creatures and a Imperial Knight base. Lois must find the key to the Imperial City in a base. Imperial City A city with Buildings and Military bases she must destroy the city and take down to power source that is guarding Kain Castle. Kain Castle Lois and her rebellion has attacked the Castle and has to face her brother Hugo and restore the castle. Verses Mode The game with have VS mode also it has 3rd and 1st person shooter (changeable). *'Character VS' Play as character in the game and customize their clothing and weapons and select a stage. *'Organization VS' Play as Imperial Knights or the rebellion or other organizations you also can customize their weapons and select a battlefield Category:Third-person shooter games